7doors7worlds_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Abel Snowhart
Abel is a descendant of the Snowhart mage family. He disappearance and possession was one of the tipping points for Alicia's abrupt personality flip. He currently has a split soul and is on the run. Appearance Abel originally just had brown eyes and matching pink hair (similar to Alicia), however, the possession gave him a demonic looking eye and some streaks of silver hair. His hair has a slight curl to it, he has bags under his eyes and often wears a cape with the Snowhart symbol on it. Personality Abel himself is very kind, however, due to his possession he is very anxious and often fears for others around him and what he could do. Powers Abel himself has the ability to heal himself and others, and is a prodigy in the area. He also has the basics of sealing down, but he is no expert in the area. Cain forces Abel to carry knives on him at all times, which Abel eventually reluctantly agreed to after some... unethical persuasion. Typically in a fight, Abel keeps them alive while Cain will brutally fight, as he enjoys torturing their 'victims'. Abel is the only one able to see Cain, however, some people strong in magic may be able to sense a dark presence around Abel. Backstory When Abel was younger, he was a genius in healing. He would often teach Alicia tricks and the family were impressed at his abilities. One day, he found an arrow that was etched into a tree, he sensed a deep magical energy, but in a moment of naivety, he touched it. The arrow was a seal containing the vengeful spirit of an ancient killer and spy. A name long forgotten over time, but a spirit that still had a thirst for blood. The spirit in the arrow began to bind itself to Abel, and while the progression was halted by his parents, he was stuck with two souls in one body. With the body constantly switching between who was in control, Abel ran away, and eventually was wanted for murder. And thus, he is currently on the run and has been for 5 years. The spirit, upon hearing that he was called Abel, decided to appropriately name himself "Cain", as his real name was long buried. Relationships Alicia Snowhart Abel deeply misses Alicia and the rest of his family, and yearns to meet them again. However, he refuses to meet them while he has the split soul. Abel doesn't know that Alicia's personality has warped since he went on the run many years ago. Cain Cain is the given name to the spirit of the soul that is split in Abel's body. He constantly fears of Cain taking over and killing the people around him, and because of this, Abel never stays in one place long. Where Abel goes, animal bodies that have been brutally beaten follow, as a 'contract' made between the two of them is that Cain will no longer kill without Abel's permission. However, some deeds have already been done, and Abel strongly despises Cain for this. Abel wants Cain gone from his body and is looking to find a way of permanently removing Cain. Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:Others Category:Male